


Special Surprise

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: You want to go to your friend Emma Hiddleston because you made an appointment, you have a key to her house. But meet her brother, who is only in a towel. Quickly you realize what she wants to achieve and decide to give her something of her own medicine.





	Special Surprise

„Emma! Where are you? „, Y / N says, as she went to her friend’s apartment with the key after she had rung a dozen times. She went through the kitchen and the living room, but nowhere was a trace of her. Y / N took her cell phone out of her handbag and checked the time. They wanted to meet here fifteen minutes ago. She quickly wrote Emma a message about what’s going on. A sound from above caught her attention. Maybe she did not hear Y / N. She puts her hand in her purse and puts it in front of the dresser in the hall before she runs up the stairs. She noticed that the sound from her left side came from one of the rooms. Y / N knocked on the door, but got no reaction, so she simply opened it. She could not have prepared anything for what she saw. In front of her stood a man in a towel with a muscular back and sang a song by Bon Iver. What on earth is going on here? Did Emma have an affair? Y / N would not mind her, a man with this back, just imagine how he looks from… Check it Y / N, she is married! Maybe he’s a burglar, she reminds herself. A hot burglar in the towel says a small voice in her. So far, he has not noticed her, his red-blond hair was still wet, he must have just come out of the shower. Y / N grabbed the strange statue on the chest of drawers, Emma had gotten it from a friend at some point, Y / N believes, she told her story and went quietly to the stranger. She picked up the statue and was about to take it out as he turned around in a flash. The stranger pulled the headphones out of his ears and looked at her in shock.  
„Who are you?“  
„That’s what I should ask,“ she says indignantly, the man had the nerve to ask her who she is, „You’re the one who broke in, after all“  
„I broke in? In my sister’s house? I’m fucking out of the shower!“  
„That … your sister’s house?“ She asks confused.  
„Yes, Emma Hiddleston is my sister. I am her brother, Tom Hiddleston. And who are you?“  
„Y / N Y / L / N, a friend of Emma. I had an appointment with her“, for the first time she took her time to look. He had blue eyes and was really attractive, now she also saw the resemblance to Emma.  
„Oh, I suppose she did not tell you that I’m visiting“  
„No, I’m sorry“  
„You do not have to apologize. Emma left an hour ago because she meets Jack“  
„Then she must have forget it“  
„No, I do not think so. Just before she left, she said that I should have fun and later guess a surprise. I think she meant you“, he exhales audibly.  
„Not again“, says Y / N in disbelief and put the statue back to the place.  
„What do not you mean again?“  
„She gets me hooked up all the time and plans blind dates for me. And now she’s trying to pair me with her brother, Tom, so you“, he laughs.  
„So I’m not the only victim of my dear sister?“, It was quiet for a few uncomfortable minutes and Y / N could feel the look on her, „What do you think if we give my sister her own medicine?”  
„What do you mean by that?“  
„She wants us to come together, so why not give her the surprise of her life when she comes home?“  
„She will hardly believe us that we have come together in such a short time“  
„No, maybe not, but there are other things we can do to shock her“  
„Oh, and that would be Mr. Hiddleston“, She raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
„Some bed gymnastics”, he explains casually, as if he’s talking about the weather.  
„Who makes you think I’m someone so simple?“  
„Nobody, besides, I do that” he points between both, „Never. But if I can get my sister to leave me alone and that means having sex with a beautiful woman, I like to risk and the prospect of having dinner. So what do you think about that?”  
„So how should we do that?“  
„So …“, he had meanwhile come closer. Tom pulled her close on her waist and kissed her, passion. He pushes her backwards and closes the door with one hand, before he presses Y / N against it.  
„Wow,“ she says breathlessly.  
„Are you convinced?“ He asks.  
„Mm“, she nods as his lips catch hers again in a breathtaking kiss. Tom pulled her dress up to her pelvis and lifted her to her bare thigh. He looks down and looks at her Y / F / C panties.  
„Did you expect such a thing or did you have anything else to do?“  
„That will probably be my secret, Tom”, he pushes closer to her and presses his still-clad erection to her panty-covered pussy, Y / N moaned.  
„Naughty, I understand“, Tom kissed her neck to her collarbone. He pulled her panties to the side and stroke across her wet slit.  
„I realize you liked the view“  
„Oh! … God”, she screamed as Tom puts two fingers in her hole and pumps, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He bit the area between her neck and clavicle and licked it gently. Meanwhile, he accelerated the pace with his fingers. Tom pulled her dress down her breast and rolled her nipple between his index and middle fingers. He felt her grip on his fingers and knew she was nearing to cum.  
„Cum for me, Y / N“ he whispers huskily in her ear and she cum instantly. His hand was covered in her , Tom brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them off.  
„Mmm … delicious. I’ll have to try more later, but now …”, he tore her panties off her body and threw it behind her. Tom untied his towel and dropped it to the floor. He took his cock in his hand and pumped a few times before positioning himself at her hole and squeezing into Y / N, which was still coming down from her orgasm and breathing heavily. He quickly pushed himself into her tight hole.  
„God, you’re so tight around my cock, Y/N,“ moans Tom, letting her adjust to his size.  
„T-Tom …“, she moans and presses her hips against his and showed him that he could move. Tom pulled his cock out to the top and slowly pushed himself back inside. Y / N brushed her nails over his back.  
„Harder … Tom,“ he accelerated his pace, „Mhm … OH … God“  
Tom took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, he pressed the other breast. Tom let go of her chest and moved his hand to the south to her clit and let her come to the climax for the second time a day. His balls tightened and he came in, shooting his hot cum into her. He was still buried deep inside her as both came down from their climax. Through her still throbbing walls, around his cock, he hardens again into her.  
„Do you think you can take another lap, Y / N?“  
„So your sister is still not home, she says, still breathless and smiling slightly. Tom put his hand on her back as he take her to his bed. He pulled her dress over her head with one hand and dropped it to the floor. His cock is still in her as he put them both carefully on the bed. Tom pulled his cock out of her pussy again to the top. He pushed his cock in and out of her at a fast, hard pace. Tom grabs her hips and Y / N was sure it would be seen later. Tom buried his head in her crook as he fucked her at a fast pace with his cock for.  
„Tom … Oh my god … Do not stop,“ she scraped her nails over his back so that there were red lines on his back. It was getting harder and harder for Tom to pull his cock out of her ever-narrowing hole. He knew that she was about to come. Tom’s right hand turned to her clit and rubbed it quickly. With his other hand, he took her two wrists and held them over her head as he sat up slightly and pumped his cock at a different angle in her cunt.  
„Y / N … You’re so tight and warm around my cock, I can feel your walls throb around me,“ says Tom, pumping his cock a few more times into her pussy hole before they both came to climax and the walls her tight hole covered with his hot cum. Tom pulled out of her and her mixed juices flowed out of her cunt. He lay down beside her as they both still came down and pulled her into his arms.  
Suddenly, he realized that he had not used a condom and turns to her, she seemed to notice his panic and says, „I take the pill“  
„That’s good,“ he says, when he thought of another question, „did you want to knock me out with the statue earlier?“  
„Mm, I wanted that, I’m sorry“, both laughed. Y / N rested her head on his chest as both fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Later that day, Y / N woke by the hand of Tom, who painted invisible patterns on her skin.  
„Did you sleep well?“, He asks affectionately, looking down at her.  
„Yes, since when are you awake?“ She stroked his chest.  
„About fifteen minutes“, he leans down to her and starts to kiss her.  
„Ready for more, Mr. Hiddleston?“ She says with a smile, reflecting her smile as he moves over her.  
„With such a nice one, always, Ms. Y/L/N”, he kisses her further, when his door was opened with a jerk.  
„Hey Tom, I wanted to order something to eat and wanted to ask if you-“, Y / N’s and Tom’s head turned to the door where Emma stood. He quickly pulled the paints over both of them and shielded their naked bodies.  
„What’s going on here?“, Asks Emma startled.  
„So, what should I say?“ Says Tom smiling, Y / N bit her lower lip gently, „Want to eat something, Y / N?“, She shakes her head, „No, we’re not hungry right now, maybe later“  
Emma quickly escapes from the room and quickly closes the door. Y / N was embarrassed to have been caught by Emma.  
„I totally forgot Emma“, she whispers softly.  
„Then I’ve probably done everything right“, he put his cock at her entrance and pushed in a quick burst in her cunt, which was still wet from her previous activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have requests for a one-shot for me? Ask me! Don't be shy.


End file.
